Gon X Enlèvement X Nouvelles sensations
by Tigrou19
Summary: OS - Lorsque Gon reçoit un message étrange sur son portable et que ce dernier l'intrigue au plus au point, que se passe t il ? Et qui est ce mystérieux 44 ? Merci au correspondant anonyme !


**Auteur :** Môa ! n.n

**Série :** Hunter X Hunter ! n.n

**Titre :** Gon X Enlèvement X Nouvelles sensations

**Disclaimer :** Toujours pas à moi... Pour mon plus grand malheur ! Bon, évidemment, ce n'est pas comme si j'avais supplié le grand Togashi-sensei pendant trois mois pour que j'ai tous les droits sur Kirua, hein... Mais je n'abandonne pas ! Ha ! . 

**Note :** Okay, alors... C'est la première fois que j'écris un truc comme ça, je préviens à l'avance parce que ça risque de partir en live... Sorry ! C'est aussi la première fois que j'écris un truc sur Hisoka, donc j'ai aucune idée de ce que ça va donner... Alors, s'il vous plait, soyez gentils... n.n' Ensuite, pour que cette histoire puisse se dérouler comme il le fallait, les deux personnages principaux ont un point de rendez-vous. Je ne précise pas lequel, tout simplement parce que je n'avais aucune idée pour ce foutu point de rendez-vous... C'est donc un endroit qu'ils connaissent tous les deux, mais que j'ignore xD Et l'histoire se passe juste après qu'ils soient sortis de Greed Island, au passage ! Bref, j'arrête avec le blabla, vous devez en voir marre... Bonne lecture ! ;)

**Gon X Enlèvement X Nouvelles sensations**

- Les amis, je sors, j'ai à faire !

Et avant que Gon ait obtenu une réponse, il était sorti de la suite de l'hôtel dans lequel ses compagnons et lui séjournaient. Le jeune homme se dirigea vers les ascenseurs, puis appuya sur le bouton pour en appeler un. Le temps que celui-ci arrive à son étage, le jeune Hunter en profita pour réfléchir. Quelques jours plus tôt, il avait reçu un message sur son portable. Il avait été très surpris, car le numéro de l'expéditeur lui était alors inconnu. Chose rare, car Gon ne donnait son numéro personnel qu'aux personnes qu'il connaissait.

Il avait donc ignoré le message, plus que mystérieux. Mais plus il y songeait, et plus il trouvait ça étrange. Parfois, il tentait d'appeler cette personne, mais elle ne répondait jamais. N'y tenant plus, il avait entrepris des recherches, et avait découvert à qui appartenait le portable d'où le SMS avait été émis. Lorsque le nom de cette personne s'était glissé sous ses yeux, le jeune homme s'était mentalement traité d'abruti. Ca sautait aux yeux pourtant ! En effet, il avait reçu le message suivant :

"_J'ai des informations pour toi. Rejoins-moi le 13 Avril à 15h30 à notre point de rendez-vous habituel. Ne sois pas en retard, surtout, et n'en parle à personne sinon je le saurais et tu ne n'auras rien ! _♥ _44._ "

Il avait vraiment été lent, sur ce coup-là... C'était pourtant évident ! Ce message ne pouvait provenir que d'une seule personne ! Et c'était pourquoi il se retrouvait, en ce 13 Avril, en route vers ce fameux point de rendez-vous.

Une chose le taraudait, cependant. Il avait dit avoir des informations pour Gon... Mais, quel genre d'informations ? C'était précisément cela que le jeune Hunter essayait de découvrir. Il avait beau se creuser la tête, il ne voyait pas de quoi il aurait pu s'agir... Peut-être l'Araignée ? Les membres de cette organisation auraient-ils enfin trouvé un moyen de libérer leur Chef de l'emprise de Kurapika ? Mais si c'était le cas, pourquoi contacter Gon ? Il ne se souciait plus des agissements de la Brigade Fantôme, il n'était plus concerné.

N'étant pas plus avancé que lorsqu'il était parti, Gon décida d'arrêter d'essayer de deviner. Il sentait venir un énorme mal de crâne. Sortant de ses pensées, il s'aperçut qu'il s'était arrêté de marcher, et se mit à courir : il était en retard ! Il ne lui restait plus qu'un quart d'heure pour atteindre le point de rendez-vous, qui se trouvait quand même à l'autre bout de la ville !

Le jeune Hunter laissa échapper une flopée de jurons. S'il n'allait pas plus vite, il arriverait trop tard, et alors _il _serait déjà parti. Ne pensant plus à rien, Gon donna tout ce qui lui restait.

Quinze minutes plus tard, il se trouvait devant une sorte d'entrepôt, en nage et essayant de reprendre sa respiration bruyamment. Il prit quelques secondes pour se remettre d'aplomb, puis se dirigea vers l'entrée du bâtiment. Il ouvrit la porte puis fit quelques pas à l'intérieur de la bâtisse. Il faisait totalement noir, et Gon ne voyait rien. Il se concentra donc, tentant de repérer une quelconque aura. Malgré tous ses efforts, il ne détecta rien.

Soudain, un bruit se fit entendre, et le jeune Hunter réagit instinctivement : il se mit en position défensive et se focalisa sur l'endroit d'où le bruit avait été émis. Plus il se concentrait dessus, et plus il le perdait. Les yeux toujours fermés, il se redressa légèrement. Il n'y arrivait pas. Il ne parvenait pas à déterminer ce qui avait pu émettre ce son. Ni sa position.

Gon étouffait. Il se sentait oppressé, si soudainement. Il ne savait comment réagir, et lorsque la porte de l'entrepôt se ferma d'elle-même, l'enfermant à l'intérieur, il se mit à paniquer légèrement. Et avant qu'il ne puisse faire un geste, il sentit une douleur dans la nuque, puis le trou noir. Il venait de s'évanouir.

**oOo oOo**

Lorsqu'il reprit conscience, Gon ne pouvait plus bouger : des chaînes le maintenaient en place. Plus il essayait de tirer dessus, et plus il se blessait aux poignets. Un rire se fit alors entendre.

- Tu peux toujours essayer de te libérer, mais tout ce que tu y gagneras, ce sera de la souffrance…

Il connaissait cette voix, il en était certain. Et il savait aussi à qui elle appartenait. Mais il ne pouvait rien voir : un bandeau avait été placé sur ses yeux. Cela ne l'empêcha pas de sourire pour autant. Il décida alors d'entrer dans le jeu de son interlocuteur.

- Tu me connais parfaitement bien, pourtant. Tu sais pertinemment que je vais essayer par tous les moyens de me libérer de ces chaînes… Même si je dois en souffrir… Et tu me dis que tu ne veux pas utiliser un jouet cassé ? Dans ce cas, pourquoi ne viens-tu pas m'ôter les bouts de métal qui m'enserrent les mains, hum ? Ce serait tellement mieux, ne penses-tu pas, Hisoka ?

Il avait dit tout cela très lentement, tout doucement. Il entendit le magicien se déplacer. Ils étaient extrêmement proches à ce moment-là, et Hisoka approcha sa bouche de l'oreille gauche de Gon.

- Tu as raison sur au moins deux points : je savais que tu te débattrais, et c'est vrai que je déteste m'amuser avec les jouets cassés. Mais après tout, c'est moi qui t'ai attaché à ce mur et qui t'ai bandé les yeux… ♥ Je serais vraiment stupide de ne pas en profiter, ne penses-tu pas ? chuchota-t-il.

Et comme pour appuyer ses dires, il commença à suçoter le lobe de l'oreille de sa proie. A ce contact, Gon sursauta légèrement. La peau de son kidnappeur était froide, et cela lui donna la chair de poule. Il n'avait pas peur, bien au contraire… Il voulait simplement jouer, lui aussi.

Hisoka semblait prendre plaisir à le torturer de cette façon. Mais il ignorait que Gon ne s'en plaignait pas. Loin de là, même… Gon _aussi_ s'amusait… Il aimait cette sensation, et plus que toute autre chose, il en voulait _plus_.

Il posa cependant la question qui le taraudait.

- Dis-moi, Hisoka…, chuchota-t-il. Toute cette mascarade n'a été mise en place que dans le but de m'attirer ici, n'est-ce pas ? Tu n'avais rien à me dire ?

- Tu es très perspicace, Gon, répondit le magicien dans un murmure. Mais si tu continues à parler, je vais devoir te bâillonner…

Un sourire s'esquissa sur le visage de Gon. Le bâillonner… Vraiment ? Cela rendrait la chose encore plus excitante… Alors que l'esprit du jeune Hunter dérivait vers des choses pas très catholiques, les mains d'Hisoka s'activèrent. Il commença par abaisser la fermeture éclair de la veste du jeune homme. Une fois le torse complètement dégagé, il attrapa le tee-shirt, dernier rempart pour attendre l'objet de ses pensées.

Gon ne pouvait rien faire, il se contentait de subir. Lorsqu'il sentit les mains d'Hisoka se glisser sous son tee-shirt et caresser son torse, son rythme cardiaque augmenta.

- Arrache-moi mon tee-shirt, dit-il.

La réponse ne se fit pas attendre : deux secondes plus tard, le torse de Gon était nu, le bout de tissu un mauvais souvenir, et Hisoka commençait à s'attaquer aux tétons de Gon. Le magicien prenait un malin plaisir à torturer sa proie, au plus grand dam de Gon, qui trouvait que cela n'allait pas assez vite.

Le jeune Hunter grogna pour signifier son mécontentement, ce qui fit sourire Hisoka. Il en voulait plus, hein ? Soit, il en aurait plus... L'ex membre de la brigade fantôme abandonna les tétons du jeune garçon et fit glisser ses mains sur le torse de sa proie jusqu'à atteindre la boucle de sa ceinture. Pendant ce temps-là, sa langue était occupée à lécher consciencieusement les lèvres de Gon.

Gon ouvrit la bouche sur le coup de la surprise. Hisoka ne laissa pas passer cette opportunité et en profita pour glisser sa langue dans l'ouverture. Plus bas, ses mains avaient réussi à se débarrasser de la ceinture du jeune Hunter, et s'attaquaient désormais au bouton de son short.

Gon ne pouvait rien faire, et cela lui pesait. Il voulait participer. Le jeune garçon se mit alors à tirer avec vivacité sur ses chaines qui refusaient toujours de céder, mais il comprit bien vite qu'il se fatiguait pour rien. Résigné, il décida de rapprocher Hisoka de lui : il lui enserra la taille avec ses jambes de façon à ce que leurs torses soient complètement collés.

Le magicien sourit contre son partenaire. Il était à présent sûr que s'il allait plus loin, Gon serait de la partie. Continuant de l'embrasser à pleine bouche, il réussit à défaire le bouton du short de sa proie. Lorsque le jeune Hunter le vit, il desserra son emprise pour que son vêtement glisse de lui même sur ses jambes minces, puis reprit possession de la taille d'Hisoka. Gon était donc en sous-vêtements.

Hisoka passa ses mains sur les fesses de sa proie, ce qui eut pour effet de le faire gémir. Le magicien sourit : il lui suffisait d'un rien pour arracher le moindre bruit à Gon. C'était presque trop facile... L'ex membre de la brigade fantôme commença alors à remuer du bassin, se frottant lascivement à Gon, mimant l'acte. Ses mains se baladaient à présent sur tout le corps du jeune homme : fesses, torse, nuque, partout. Sa proie ne savait plus où donner de la tête, elle était perdue.

Le magicien n'aurait jamais que quelques simples attouchements comme ceux qu'il était en train de faire subir à Gon pourraient le faire réagir ainsi. Mais en même temps, Gon était encore jeune et ne connaissait rien à _ces choses-là_... Il était encore pur et innocent... Mais il ne le serait plus pour longtemps... Hisoka se réjouit à l'idée qu'il serait le premier à pouvoir posséder Gon... Après tout, c'était _sa _proie. Et il était le seul à pouvoir en profiter de la sorte.

Gon avait l'impression que la température du bâtiment avait soudainement augmenté tellement il avait chaud. Les caresses d'Hisoka lui faisaient tourner la tête. Il était partout en même temps, il ne lui laissait pas un seul moment de répit… Le jeune homme était perdu, hésitant entre toutes ces sensations nouvelles. Après tout, c'était la première fois qu'il allait aussi loin. Et il avait peur de mal faire. Mais le magicien n'avait rien dit : il devait donc se débrouiller assez bien.

Sa langue jouant toujours avec son homologue, Hisoka décida qu'il était temps de passer à la vitesse supérieure : il passa une main en dessous du sous-vêtement de Gon, et alla titiller l'objet de ses désirs, qui réagit instinctivement. Gon sursauta : il n'y était pas préparé. La main d'Hisoka était tellement chaude, tellement douce… Il gémit dans sa bouche, se qui excita encore plus le magicien.

Hisoka entreprit de masser la virilité de Gon, ce qui ne déplut pas à celui-ci, bien au contraire. Le jeune Hunter n'était plus que gémissements, en cet instant. Délaissant la bouche de sa proie, le magicien remonta vers l'oreille de Gon.

- On dirait que tu apprécie mon petit traitement de faveur…, haleta-t-il, la voix rauque.

Gon ne répondit pas, ne pouvant plus parler. Hisoka lui procurait des sensations qu'il n'avait jusqu'alors pas connues. Et il voulait en profiter le plus possible. C'était tellement bon !

Le magicien arrêta alors de masser la virilité de sa proie et entama un mouvement de va-et-vient assez rapide. Gon réagit automatiquement et se cambra. Hisoka était un vrai démon ! Et il le lui ferait payer ! Enfin, quand il serait détaché… Parce que là, il était plutôt mal barré…

Soudain, le jeune garçon sentit quelque chose vibrer dans la poche de son tortionnaire. Sans cesser ses mouvements de poignet, Hisoka attrapa lestement son portable.

Le magicien se demanda qui pouvait le déranger dans un instant pareil, et se promit mentalement de tuer l'importun lorsqu'il aurait terminé ce qu'il avait à faire. Mais voilà, le destin en avait décidé autrement… A son plus grand dam.

Hisoka laissa échapper une flopée de jurons. Il devait partir.

- Je suis désolé, _mon cœur_, mais je dois te quitter, haleta-t-il alors qu'il lâchait la virilité de Gon. Mais ne t'en fais pas, ce n'est que partie remise !

Gon ne comprenait pas bien. Il ne ressentait plus ses délicieuses caresses au niveau de son entre-jambe. Il laissa échapper un cri d'indignation et de frustration, bien vite étouffé par les lèvres de son tortionnaire.

- Je ne l'ai pas choisi, murmura Hisoka une fois le baiser rompu. Crois-moi que si j'avais eu le choix, les réjouissances auraient continué… Je n'ai pas le choix, je vais devoir te laisser ici…

C'est alors que les connexions se rétablirent dans le cerveau de Gon. Hisoka allait partir. Il allait le laisser seul, ici, à moitié débraillé et surtout, surtout, complètement frustré ! Il allait ouvrir la bouche pour lui dire ce qu'il pensait lorsqu'il sentit qu'on lui glissait un bout de tissus entre les dents…

- Je t'avais dit que je te bâillonnerais, si tu recommençais à parler… Mais ne t'en fais pas, les chaines disparaitront d'elles-mêmes dans environ deux heures… D'ici là, je serais peut-être revenu…

Gon entendit des bruits de pas, signe qu'Hisoka s'éloignait de lui. Puis un grincement retentit, et la température de la place se rafraîchit : le magicien venait d'ouvrir la porte. Le jeune Hunter eut juste le temps d'entendre un « _Ou pas…_ » avant d'être plongé dans un silence infernal : Hisoka était parti, et il se retrouvait seul, attaché à un mur par des chaines solides, et au comble de la frustration.

**FIN**

**Bon ben... Voilà la **_**chose**_** une fois terminée... Je sais franchement pas quoi en penser, je trouve pas ça super... M'enfin bon, c'est mon premier aussi xD On verra quand j'en aurais plusieurs à mon actif xD En tout cas, si vous avez des réclamations à faire, des menaces de mort, ou simplement un petit mot à me laisser, vous savez ce que vous avez à faire ! ;)**

**A bientôt pour de nouvelles aventures ! Vers l'infini, et l'au-delà ! (Tigrou part se planquer sous la table, honteuse)**


End file.
